preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cargo Bay Defenses
Cargo Bay Defenses is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview Sarah Elazar and her officers are pinned down in Cargo Bay. If I set them up turrets in the loading zone next to the Cargo Bay B door, she'll open it for me, trusting the turrets to keep them safe. There's a fabrication plan for turrets nearby and a fabricator here that needs power restored before I can manufacture any. Or maybe I can find some turrets already made if I search through all the cargo here. Objectives * Retrieve the Turret Fabrication Plan * Place the Turrets in the loading zone of Cargo Bay B * Get the Cargo Bay B keycode from Sarah * Open Cargo Bay B and destroy the Typhon organisms Walkthrough Sarah needs you to help the survivors secure the cargo bay before she’ll let you open the door. You need to go find the turret fabrication plans or find a few nearby turrets. She’s not letting you out until the survivors stand a chance against the Typhons. The end result of this section is to get at least three turrets on the survivors’ side of the door to cargo bay B. You can find them nearby (and repair them), or you can make new ones with the fabrication plan. If you've installed Typhon neuromods, any turrets you find will be hostile, but using Remote Manipulation will let you stay out of their sight while you deploy them and open the door. Any turrets you fabricate yourself will be friendly regardless of your amount of Typhon material. Retrieve the Turret Fabrication Plan Backtrack all the way to the cargo bay A hull breach you entered through a couple minutes ago. The turret fabrication plans are in another breach right next door. Float outside of the station, then turn to your left. There’s another exposed room right there with some Cystoids and a Weaver inside. Clear out the Typhons, then get the plans out of the Cargo Bay security safe. (Sarah gave you the code when you talked to her.) Use the cargo container on the crane that you rode up to the catwalk, and lower to the floor. Build yourself a few turrets and stash them in the cargo container — you have to take them upstairs to get them positioned. Once you have at least three (we recommend building three and repairing the two on the bridge, then fortifying all five — if you have the repair 3 ability), raise the container to the catwalk and ride it up. Place the Turrets in the loading zone of Cargo Bay B Carry the turrets through the room with the survivors and then drop down to the floor below. Deploy the turrets in the loading zone on the bottom floor — there’s a helpful whiteboard in the room where you talked to Sarah if you’re having trouble. You’ll have to make several (at least three) trips from the cargo crane to the loading bay, but the Grav Shaft makes the return trip quick enough. Get the Cargo Bay B keycode from Sarah Once you’ve placed (at least) three turrets, Sarah will come out and give you the code to open the door. Open Cargo Bay B and destroy the Typhon organisms These are two separate tasks in this objective, but we’re lumping them together here because they happen in sequence. When you use the code to open the door, the Typhons on the other side will attack. Use the turrets as your first line of defense (and the other survivors as your second), and take them out. If you help all security officers survive the Cargo Bay battle, you’ll get Prey’s "The Gates of Hell" achievement or trophy. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Side Quests